


Horny Drunk

by MaeTaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Much to Dan's dismay, he and Phil attend a New Year's Eve party. But when Dan has a few drinks too many, Phil takes him home before midnight.





	Horny Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: 9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too."
> 
> Excuse my mistakes, this wasn't betaed.

Phil knew going to the party had been a bad idea. 

Despite having just spent nearly a week apart, Dan and Phil had agreed to go to a New Year’s Eve party. They both just wanted to stay in and have a lowkey evening doing nothing except cuddling, but since they’d been on tour all year, they hadn’t seen a lot of their friends in months and decided it would be nice to see them all.

From the moment they walked in, Dan started drinking. A lot. He had his first drink in hand within seconds of walking in the door. Dan didn’t want to be at the party, but since he was, he decided he’d at least be drunk.

It was fine for a couple hours until Dan started tipping over into blackout drunk territory. Phil did his best to keep Dan under control but eventually Phil dragged Dan back home.

It was only ten.

“Philly, ‘atch w’ere you put ‘em hands,” Dan slurred. 

Phil rolled his eyes and ignored Dan, continuing to undress Dan. He knew Dan didn’t care about his designer shirt right now but if it was ruined in the morning, Dan would throw a fit. 

“‘S cold,” he complained.

“That’s because you aren’t wearing a shirt,” Phil said, sighing. 

Dan looked down at himself in confusion and frowned. “Oh. Where’s myshirt?” Dan asked.

Phil sighed. “I took it off you so you don’t ruin it.”

“Oh.” Dan looked Phil up and down. “‘uck me.”

“I am not fucking you,” Phil said. 

“Why?” Dan whined, not liking that Phil said no.

He pushed Dan down onto the bed and started taking Dan’s shoes off. “Can you even get it up right now?”

Dan thought for a minute. “Dun need to,” he said finally. 

Phil ignored Dan’s comment and took off Dan’s jeans, which was rather difficult since they were very tight and Dan refused to keep still.

“Get into bed,” Phil said once he’d finally succeeded in stripping Dan down to his boxers.

Dan somehow managed to pull himself up and crawl up the bed, collapsing on his stomach on top of the covers. He looked over and watched Phil undress. “C’mere,” Dan murmured, reaching out. He could just barely reach Phil’s waist from where he was laying on the bed.

Phil took a step away and shook his head. “Hold on, I need to change.”

“No. Mmm I like you….. Clothesless?” Dan said, trying and failing to think of the work naked.

Phil once again ignored Dan’s suggestive comments and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. 

When Phil turned back around he saw Dan had somehow managed to pull his boxers down and his ass was in the air.

“‘M ready f’r you,” Dan said, shaking his ass at Phil.

Phil sighed and pulled the blankets over Dan before walking around the bed and getting in on his side. “Go to sleep.” Phil closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of Dan being still and silent, Phil thought he was finally in the clear and Dan had passed out. Until he felt Dan’s hand on his dick. “Dan!”

“Hmm?” Dan hummed. He reached into Phil’s pajama bottoms and started stroking Phil messily.

Phil pushed Dan’s hand off. “No sex, go to sleep.”

Dan huffed and pouted at him. “You mean.”

“Yeah and you’re drunk,” Phil retorted.

Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil. 

Less than a minute passed before Dan was moving closer, pressing himself against Phil’s side.

“Dan,” Phil said sternly, annoyance clear in his voice.

“‘ust wanna cuddle,” he murmured.

Phil was skeptical but wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist. “Now sleep.”

Dan nodded and closed his eyes. 

Phil sighed with relief and finally started to fall asleep. 

He woke up with a start, yelping in pain. “What the- Dan!” Phil pulled the covers back and saw Dan was laying between his legs, Phil’s dick in his mouth. 

Dan giggled and looked up at Phil. He pulled off with a grin. “Wanna blow you.”

“That’s great Dan, but you’re not blowing me, you’re trying to bite my dick off,” Phil said. He reached down and tucked himself back in his pajamas. 

“Oops,” Dan giggled. “-can do better.” He pulled Phil’s pajamas back down and started to wrap his lips around Phil.

“Okay that’s it,” Phil said. He grabbed a handful of Dan’s hair and pulled his head back.

“Hey! Tha’s mine!” Dan complained.

Phil pulled his pajamas back up, yet again, and sat up. “You’re going to sleep in the AmazingPhil room.”

Dan sat up and whined loudly. “But- but- why?”

“Because you’re drunk and horny and I’m trying to sleep. Go.”

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too,” Dan whined.

“Too bad,” Phil said. “Come back when you’re sober.” He nudged Dan with his foot, trying to push him away. 

Dan huffed but got up and left the room. 

Phil just started to fall asleep when he heard Dan shout, “Phiw! ‘M hard now! C’mere ‘n fuck me!”

**Author's Note:**

> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/182064287625/9)


End file.
